Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a one-time programmable (OTP) memory and a system-on chip (SoC) including the OTP memory, and more particularly, to an OTP memory having a high reliability and a system-on chip including the OTP memory.
An OTP memory is a non-volatile memory capable of permanently storing programmed data even if power is not supplied. As an OTP memory is advantageous in terms of manufacture and security, the OTP memory is used as a substitute for an eFuse in an SoC or the like.